marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Genis-Vell (Earth-616)
Captain Marvel, "Genny", "Star Face", Sparky, Space-Face | Identity = Public | Affiliation = formerly , | Relatives = Unidentified paternal grandparents (presumed deceased); Captain Marvel (Mar-Vell) (father, deceased); Elysius (mother); Phyla-Vell (sister, deceased); Hulkling (half-brother); Minister Marvel (paternal cousin); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 210 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Silver | Hair2 = (dyed blond); white when using awarenessCategory:Dyed HairCategory:Blond HairCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Titan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly Captain in the Kree military, cardsharper, gambler, hedonist | Education = | Origin = Bio-engineered and artificially aged Titanian (Eternal)/Kree hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Titan, (14th moon of Saturn, Sol System) | Creators = Ron Marz; Joe Phillips | First = Silver Surfer Annual Vol 1 6 | First2 = | Death = Thunderbolts Vol 1 100 | Quotation = Maybe we are all just ants, waiting to be crushed by anyone more powerful? I'd like to think that it's easier to hold the ant in your hand or watch it build its hill without interfering... as it is to step on it. Power grants you the ability to stomp down, but not the right. Only courage and vision can keep your foot off that hill. I'd like to think I'm a dude with those qualities. I only wish the people who are more powerful than I am... shared them... | Speaker = Captain Marvel | QuoteSource = Captain Marvel Vol 3 6 | HistoryText = Origins After a falling out with Captain America, Rick Jones found himself mentally drawn to a pair of extraterrestrial golden bracelets: the Nega-Bands. Donning the bands, Rick slammed his wrists together with all his might... and his atoms traded places with those of the exiled Kree, Captain Mar-Vell. Joined together, Rick and Captain Marvel lived a shared existence. During the epic Kree/Skrull War, Rick and Captain Marvel became pawns of the Kree Supreme Intelligence who unleashed the untapped psionic potential of Rick's mind -- the Destiny Force -- to put an end to the war. Sometime later, as a result of exposure to a deadly nerve gas, Captain Mar-Vell perished from incurable systemic cancer. As Rick slowly began to move on with his life, eventually getting married; Mar-Vell's love, Elysius, felt more alone than ever. Using Titanian science, Elysius sampled some of Mar-Vell's genetic structure to conceive a child: Genis. To protect him from Captain Marvel's enemies, Genis was artificially aged to maturity and taken to an isolated world where he would be safe from harm. Upon discovering his true lineage, Genis donned the Nega-Bands worn by his father and was determined to carry on his father's heroic tradition as Legacy. Eventually, Genis re-christened himself as Captain Marvel. When Rick's Destiny powers resurfaced, he and Captain Marvel became pawns in a time-spanning conflict known as the Destiny War. At the climax of the Destiny War, Captain Marvel found himself unwillingly merged with Jones, a process which triggered his latent Cosmic Awareness. Genis then embarked on a superhero career, gradually adjusting to his new cosmic awareness while he and Rick shared a body, during this time clanging the Nega-Bands together would switch Genis and Jones between Earth and at first the Negative Zone and then the Microverse Nothing to Lose Still molecularly bonded with Rick Jones Genis begins to go insane under the strain of his cosmic awareness after becoming fully in tune with it and then discovered the inherent difficulty in choosing who to help when he can see the possibilities of his action or inaction, this overwhelmed him and he fell into a catatonic state for a month . Rick Jones was able to snap him out of it by asking him through their psychic connection what his father would think, Genis then came to and went to meet with the Punisher who he asked to teach him 'discipline' and single mindedness after admitting to being insane and that his connection to Rick had grown distant with Rick's voice being a buzz he could ignore . Genis stayed with Castle for two weeks before venturing to the planet Toped, he stayed here for a month and conquered it's people, using them as an experiment in controlling things before he planned on moving onto something on a larger scale, the Kree arrived to conquer the planet, Genis introduced himself as Captain Marvel before killing Captain En-Vad who trained his father and who Genis killed by ripping his heart out of his chest with his bare hand. Genis then altered his uniform to more closely match that of the Kree soldiers and joined the Imperial Kree Army as Captain Marvel, believing he could use them as his own personal army to aid him in spreading order. One month later again and Captain Marvel was still with the Kree Army, having seduced a Colonel's mistress, Saria, away from him with little care to how that affected the Colonel or to Saria herself who he stated would be destroyed by the knowledge that she would never find a lover who could match Captain Marvel due to his cosmic awareness and who Genis learned was pregnant. The Kree feared Marvel's power and the Colonel wanted to cover up his affair with Saria and the fact that he got her pregnant so he sent the Captain on a suicide mission against the Shi'ar Empire. Marvel returned and the Colonel claimed that Captain Marvel was wrong and that Saria was a Shi'ar spy, he ordered the Captain to kill her but he instead killed the Colonel and his men, the Captain then deactivated his cosmic awareness and placed his blaster in his mouth, blowing out the back of his head as punishment for disobeying orders, stating he was glad it was over. Another month passed and Genis had been buried beneath a grave marker very similar to his fathers on Titan as well as being close to his fathers grave, it bore the inscription 'Here Lies Genis-Vell, Captain Marvel. Friend, Hero, Traitor. He Tried His Best.' Genis dug free from his grave seemingly alive and spoke with the spirit of his father Mar-Vell who informed him that Genis had become energy and that energy doesn't die before Genis began severely beating him before crushing him with the aforementioned grave marker. Genis then encountered the cosmic being Entropy who revealed he was behind Genis' insanity, a fact that didn't bother Genis, he revealed he was tired of waiting for the universe to die and requested that Genis help him which Genis was more than happy to do, telling him it was about time. A month passes again and Genis has destroyed the universe by killing Eternity with the aid of Entropy whose sister Epiphany helped Rick Jones develop an ability to induce searing pain in Genis through their psychic link, he attempted to use this ability to stop Genis and Entropy from killing Eternity but failed. Genis kept Rick around as molecularly dispersed being, claiming he cared about him. Genis had come to the conclusion that he was God and thought Entropy would agree with him but Entropy was struggling with disappointment and a lack of direction before Rick Jones encouraged him to remake the universe which Genis agreed to, shooting Entropy in the head to recreate the big bang and remake the universe with Entropy having become his father Eternity and Rick Jones having returned to the microverse. The remade universe had been set back to months prior when Genis was still acting as Captain Marvel and had only just begun to sink into madness with only Genis, Rick, Eternity and Epiphany knowing what had happened over the past four to five months, this time around he tried to make different choices by saving those he previously didn't, when he does this though his cosmic awareness shows him futures where everything still ends up bad or his decisions have consequences that were worse than what he stopped and this drives Genis even more insane than he previously was Coven Sometime later Genis had taken over a church, having become interested in becoming God as well as reminiscing on the similarities between himself and Jesus as in his thinking they were both forsaken by their fathers. When Genis learns of local worshippers of Thor who at this time was the All-Father he was unimpressed as he believed they should be worshipping him instead. Genis went to Asgard which Thor had relocated floating over New York City with the intention of taking it over as his new home, he badly wounded Heimdall to gain access and began a fight against the Asgardians who tried to stop him. Genis came up against Thor who he discussed his status as a god with before they began to fight, after knocking Genis through a wall with Mjolnir they had to stop their fighting to when the first Storm Giants brothers Sturm and Drang commenced an attack on Asgard. Genis flew Sturm into outer space and used his cosmic awareness to learn the reason behind the attack which he shared with Thor as well as a vision of the future where Asgard is destroyed from the fight against the Storm Giants and destroys New York as it falls on it which convinced Thor to give the Giants land. Drang still wanted to fight them though so Genis killed him. Genis allowed Rick to exit the microverse and return to Earth to stand trial against Karl Coven a serial killer whose crimes Rick had witnessed three years prior and to also attend the killers execution where he came back to life after his lethal injection and attend court again where it was decided that, having undergone his sentence Coven had to be released. Immediately after this he attempted to kill Rick who switched place with Genis who went into a partnership with Coven whose interest in killing he both understood and shared Genis and Coven began working together in a 'law' partnership with Genis acting as judge and jury and Coven as prosecution and bailiff, they found a test case in Spider-Man and an alien named Tiaango versus another alien referred to only as Master who he had tried to stop from attacking believing Tiaango to be a slave. They learned the two were actually in a relationship and the Master was just getting a little rough. Coven decided that the Master was being held in contempt of court and used the super strength that Genis had gifted him to kill him by breaking his neck. Genis and Rick had come to an agreement wherein they switched placed every 24 hours, Rick wanted to switch back when Lucy Harper the wife of one of Coven's victims was abducted so Genis could help her but Genis kept switching them back every time he tried. In the microverse Genis continued acting as law enforcement and forced one of Rick's fans Ginsa to marry her betrothed Aratu and then divorced them as Ginsa didn't want to be married. Genis informed Aratu that he thought of the law, justice, revenge and vengeance as being similar to religion with him being the god in control of it. Rick threatened to use his 'psi-fry' skill to liquefy both their brains if Genis didn't help him in taking down Coven which he agreed to, when Coven and Rick next made contact Genis used that to remove the power he had gifted to Coven but Coven was still connected to Genis and was able to start draining the power back into himself including more than he had been gifted before which seemingly removed all power from Genis and left him dead but in actual fact Genis was just having fun and was able to remove his power from Coven entirely before the man was shot to death by aliens seeking revenge against him for killing Tiaango's 'master. Genis then revealed that everything that happened with Coven was part of a game for him to teach Rick that Genis can do what he wants and that Rick can't stop him Crazy Like a Fox Genis fought against Burstaar, revealing he knew that Burstarr was working for the Kree who had joined forces with the Badoon before killing Burstaar by breaking his neck. Genis then decided to stay with the Illerans who Burstaar had been planning on killing, much to the chagrin of the Illerans themselves whose planet he then took over and began to change including beginning to get them to worship him as their god. This was part of a plan to teach them that they were wrong to do the same thing to other alien species themselves, when they failed to grasp that Genis brought Burstarr back to life and turned him against them. Genis then revealed that his recreation of the universe had caused some damage to time, including him keeping his Kree Navy Captain uniform, and that by stimulating the problem he could cause people to come face to face with themselves from varying points in their timeline which he did for both himself and Rick as well as Ben Grimm and others. Genis offered Rick the chance to convince his younger self not to enter the gamma bomb testing area so Bruce Banner wouldn't become the Hulk and tried to convince his own younger self to kill their youngest self so he wouldn't become what he had. None of them took the chance and Genis destroyed the rip in time so those who experienced it would believe it only to be a passing dream, he then revealed to Rick that he wanted to end his life because he was afraid of what he would become next and if it would be something worse. A Council meeting was held between several different space faring empires such as the Kree Empire, Skrull Empire, Shi'ar Empire and the Rigellians to decide what to do about Captain Marvel. The Skrull accuse the Kree of allying with the Badoon and attempt to show evidence of a secret base only to learn it has been destroyed by Captain Marvel who then appears to them and tells them he knew they were discussing him before telling them they're next. The various species of the Council scramble their fleets and Genis mocks them as he arrives on a Shi'ar ship and proceeds to slaughter them, the fleets combine their firepower on him but Genis survives unharmed. Genis reveals to the Council that at some point in the future their individual species will make a genuine alliance that will conquer the galaxy, he warns them that they have a week to get their affairs in order and then he's going to squish them like bugs. The shi'ar counter by telling him that a representative from Titan has been called, Genis is shocked to find that it is his mother Elysius whom he believed to be dead. Genis is unable to see Elysius with his Cosmic Awareness and doesn't believe it to be her, he attempts to kill her but Titanian science has created force fields capable of withstanding him. Elysius tells him she wants to take him home and that everything he's been doing has to stop, still not believing her to be who she claims he informs the council his threat to annihilate them still stands and tells Elysius he will also kill her before departing. Genis goes to Titan and his father's grave to blame his father and meets Epiphany there who he takes to a 'Motel 6' on 'Krypton' to sleep with. After bringing Rick Jones back to life, who he had mind controlled to kill himself shortly before, Genis asked him for his help in dealing with the situation. Genis appeared before the Titanian ship as a light image and made it clear to them that he was heading to Titan, unbeknownst to Genis his mother had created a daughter, Genis' sister, named Phyla-Vell who waiting for him on Titan and whom Elysius had passed the title and uniform of Captain Marvel onto. Phyla watched when Captain Marvel (Genis, not Phyla) arrived on Titan and saw that all the other Titans were out of phase, and existed a few seconds in the past or future. Captain Marvel reasoned that the Titans were afraid to face him. As Captain Marvel began to doubt his own perceptions of reality, Phyla made her presence known to her brother who became incredibly confused at her existence, remembering her but feeling as if he shouldn't. Phyla began to bicker with her older brother flaunting the fact that their mother had given her the title of Captain Marvel and filling her brother's head with doubt. Captain Marvel then attacked Phyla and the two began to fight. Phyla hit Captain Marvel with a couple of energy blasts however, he seemed more annoyed by them than anything else. Phyla claimed to her older brother that he was the first draft and that he was a fluke, the one that made all the mistakes. Phyla claimed that she was the one with which their mother got it right. Captain Marvel then continued fighting with Phyla, and eventually gained the upper hand. However, before Captain Marvel could badly injure his sister, several Titans (including Elysius and Eros) intervened. In response, Captain Marvel opened a rift in time which sucked Phyla, Eros, and Elysius in. At the last second, Phyla formed an energy lasso and pulled Captain Marvel into the portal with them. Now in a realm that had different physical laws and was truly not of this universe, the minds of Eros and Elysius were able to overcome the less-experienced mind of Captain Marvel. They were able to expel his insanity by explaining to him that when he helped Entropy and Epiphany destroy the universe and Entropy became Eternity in the remade universe Genis replaced himself, a better, more capable and heroic version and that when he did it messed with the timeline as well as his mind, bringing his mother back to life before the universe was even remade and that Genis' 'insanity' was really just his excuse to abuse his powers and do what he wanted, that he couldn't handle his cosmic awareness because of his immaturity as others gifted with it have had a lifetime of experiences to help them handle it. Genis continued to see the apparently not real apparition of Epiphany however, and she asks him if he was just faking not being insane anymore while at the same time Rick asked him if he was all right again. Genis responded: "Right. That's...absolutely right.", although with no indication to whom he was replying. Odyssey After Genis arranged for all of Earth to hear Rick recording a love ballad for Marlo Chandler and also make millions of dollars off of it, Phyla met with Rick Jones in an office that Captain Marvel had set up for himself in a M shaped building on one of Saturn's moons Hyperion so that if anybody needed help they could call him, Genis was hoping to do this to channel his energy into something good as he was secretly still somewhat unbalanced. Phyla explained to both Rick Jones and Captain Marvel that nobody was going to come to them for help, because now the universe was terrified of Captain Marvel for the atrocities that he committed while he was insane. She also suggested that Captain Marvel yield the title to her, which Captain Marvel was not willing to do. Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by the arrival of an alternate super-powered version of Marlo Jones, who attacked Rick. Phyla attacked this alternate-version of Marlo and kicked her in the face, but was then promptly punched into orbit. Later on, while Captain Marvel was fighting the alternate-version of Marlo, Phyla returned and fired an energy blast at her. But by that time, the alternate-version of Marlo had deteriorated into nothing. While Captain Marvel traveled to the future to resolve the conflict with the future Marlo, he sent Phyla to the apartment of the Marlo Jones of Earth-616 and Moondragon to make sure that they were safe in the present as well. Phyla introduced herself, and explained why she was there in very little detail. Captain Marvel arrived in the future he had predicted, where the Shi'ar, Skrull and Kree Empire had united to lay waste to the Earth. Only a very small percentage of humanity remained. Captain Marvel met with his future self, as well as Ely-Vell his future son, who were keeping Marlo frozen in order to prevent her from dying. Captain Marvel merged with his future self, and using his future self's experience and skill with their powers, managed to defeat the coalition of Empires and scare them from ever returning. After this, he expelled the essence of his future self. This made Captain Marvel a hero and a god in the eyes of the humans. He continued to travel forward, arriving at a time where the stories of his exploits had become fairy tales and only a small following still worshipped him. This following was led by Captain Marvel's son, Ely. Captain Marvel unsuccessfully questioned him for information about Marlo, and then switched places with Rick Jones who did some questioning of his own. Ely revealed some new powers however, and seemingly destroyed Rick Jones and took his Nega-Bands. Meanwhile, Rick Jones had in fact not been killed by Ely but instead launched into the future and still maintained his connection to Captain Marvel. Ely was revealed to be working for Magus together with the future Marlo. Captain Marvel directed Rick Jones to the location of his Nega-Bands, and Rick Jones arrived to find Ely and Marlo. Ely gave Jones his Nega-Bands back and forcibly summoned Captain Marvel before attacking him by using Phyla's Nega-Bands. Ely revealed that the force created by their fight would free Magus from the limbo in which he was trapped. Captain Marvel refused to fight him however, since he had learned what had happened to Marlo and, to stop his son, resolved to kill him as an infant which erased Ely from existence. A grief-stricken Captain Marvel then returned to the present. As Captain Marvel re-entered the present day through a time portal, Phyla and Marlo assumed it would be the Magus coming through the portal. Phyla was prepared to fight and held the still enraged Marlo back. When Captain Marvel entered through the portal, Phyla noticed he was in great pain and tried to get him to confide in her of what was weighing so heavily on his mind. He refused to tell her that he had made up his mind to one day kill his own son. The cosmic beings Eulogy and Expediency then separated Genis from Rick a short while later while breaking the 4th wall. Thunderbolts Genis came to Earth and joined the Thunderbolts. He somehow was able to recover, displaying a remarkably different appearance and uses of his powers. Genis' use of the Photon name caused a slight quarrel with Monica Rambeau, who also called herself Photon and, at one time, "Captain Marvel". In the end, Genis was allowed to use the Photon name; while Monica agreed on a new code-name: Pulsar. Genis' powers seemed to rage out of control to the point where his Nega-Bands were absorbed into his body. Genis also was continually drawing more and more energy into himself. Helmut Zemo returned to the Thunderbolts announcing he was behind Genis' return, but that something had gone wrong. An examination of other counterparts showed that Genis was a threat to the universe. Zemo used the Moonstones to kill Genis by sending his body parts into separate parts of the Darkforce Dimension so that they could never be rejoined. | Powers = Genis-Vell possessed latent power potential thanks to his unique inheritance. Being the offspring of a genetically-enhanced Kree Super-soldier, backed by vast cosmological bolstering and a genetically-perfected Titanian Eternal (a race that boasts incredible self-augmentative capabilities inherent within their species). Kree/Eternal Physiology: Due to his mixed heritage as both a Kree warrior on his father's side and god-like eternal on his mother's side of the family, Genis-Vell had within himself a vast and virtually limitless potential which is even greater than that of his repetitively gene-augmented father. As such, he possessed the natural attributes of the Kree race: resistance to poison, toxins, disease and infections as well as a higher natural physical capability. And as an Eternal pertaining to superior anatomical dynamism, as well as psionic and cosmic energy reserves which they use to bolster their physical power to greater heights. * Super-Humanoid Strength: Sharing similarities with his parents, Genis-Vell boasts super-normal physical strength as a natural aspect of his birth. Unlike his father, however, Genis was naturally born stronger than him, being able to lift more than 15 tons with minimal effort, even lifting 50 tons long before he received his Nega Bands. * Super-Humanoid Durability: While it was never stated as to how resilient he was to physical injury, Genis has shown himself as being able to take and survive incredible amounts of traumatic force. Be it from powerful heroes such as the Avengers and the Sentry, villains like the Thunderbolts backed by a moonstone-empowered Zemo or even cosmic entities such as Galactus or Arishem the Celestial Judge. So tough was Genis-Vell's biophysical tissue that he could live through a Shi'ar space-time denotative charge with only his cloths being ruined, while the fabric of reality had been sundered for hundreds of solar cycles around. * Super-Humanoid Speed: Genis-Vell's speed and maneuvering abilities were impressively high even for a Kree/Titanian hybrid. Whether it be flying or while on foot, he can easily outpace the fastest known means of transport imaginable. * Super-Humanoid Agility: Photon's agility, balance and body coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest Earth athlete; even beyond that of many Kree and most Eternals. Photon was capable of dodging the cosmic force of a celestial with ease while in flight. * Super-Humanoid Reflexes: Genis' reflexes and reactions were beyond those of the finest athlete (be they human or even Kree) which made it possible for him to dodge gunfire, even at point-blank range, or even laser artillery from multiple starships at the same time while in space. * Self-Sustenance: Unlike his father Mar-Vell, Genis-Vell had a natural ability to survive in environments considered inhospitable long before he acquired his Nega Bands; being able to survive in the vacuum of space without need of oxygen or even suffering from temperature extremes. As Genis-Vell's life stretched onward and outward over the course of his adventures, he would eventually discover the truest roots of his almighty power afforded to him by his predecessors, namely that he was a stellar energy battery with the capacity to empower himself esoterically or through cosmological means by feeding on the ambient energies within existence to increase his already impressive powers. Powers which had been further magnified beyond their core-level with the addition of his father's Nega-Bands from which he could draw virtually limitless amounts of energy from alternate universes. Stellar Energy Metabolics: Inheriting his mother and father’s energy-based powers, Genis-Vell could absorb and metabolize stellar energy which gave him all sorts of phenomenal cosmic power which he regularly used to ballast his body and mind; building both to incredible heights. These powers were amplified to his reliance on the Kree Nega Bands that he often made use of. * Bolstered Strength: When fueling up on cosmic power, Genis' strength can reach levels up to the multi 100 ton range. Being able to battle and best the likes of The Maestro, King Hyperion, Drax The Destroyer (post-Infinity Watch), and even trade blows with The Sentry with ease. * Bolstered Durability: Genis-Vell could easily trade blows with powerhouses like the very first frost giants or the vastly superior strength of The Maestro and come out of it physically unscathed. * Bolstered Speed: Captain Marvel's speed while in battle is several times that of baseline humans and most superhuman. Able to move, jump and strike several hundred times in less than a microsecond against more physically robust opponents with ease. * FTL Flight: Genis is able to traverse at luminal and superluminal speeds easily, being able to reach Hala Prime from Earth in microseconds or keep up with the silver surfer while the two flew through space together. * Remote Teleportation: Genis-Vell is able to teleport himself and others to and from any known point within the universe at will. Even being able to warp to and from the Negative Zone, the Microverse or alternate points in space & time at any given location he can conceive of. Once taking a doomed planet beset by an alien armada and teleporting it to an entirely different sector of space. * Photonic Energy Blasts: Like his parents, Captain Marvel could harness and discharge stellar energies as potent photon blasts from his hands which could decimate most anything they were faced against. Manipulation of Psionic & Cosmic Energy Over time Genis' power over cosmic energies would transcend beyond the universal threshold especially when coupled with the Nega-Bands. Moreover because of his Titanian Background he possessed, vast if latent, psionic capabilities greatly surpassing those of many other Eternals to date. When he became unhinged his cosmic power only grew ever stronger and broader with use. * Omni-Energy Projection & Absorption: Marvel's ability to control energy was limitless. Being able to absorb multiple forms of energy in any and all its forms; be it magic, electric, photonic, cosmic and atomic, but the full extent of his powers is unknown. The amount of force he could emit was so vast, so potent that he was able to kill a multiversal incarnate Eternity, destroying all of reality. He was even able to help Eternity's son Entropy in restarting the multiverse. * Energy Infusion: Genis had various means of utilizing his energy-based powers more creatively. Such as choosing to project energy blasts through his gun, channeling it through his fists for increased melee, visually dramatic purposes, etc. * Immortality/Resurrection Augmentation: Captain Marvel would eventually learn that because he was a cosmic nexus for extra-normal energies he was practically undying in that regard. Using his powers to their ultimate peak he once killed himself only to revive shortly afterwards, before becoming unhinged he learned to utilize this aspect of his gifts to heal and restore a fallen Silver Surfer after he'd been killed by a Doombot which leached his cosmic power away. Further down the he found out he was powerful enough to resurrect Rick Jones, reanimate the dead and similarly revive an alien serial killer while mistakenly bestowing some of his power on him. * Illusion Casting: By bending light with his abilities Photon could project 3-D holographic images of himself or whatever he could envision into reality. Mainly using it as a long range means of communication. * Force-Field Manipulation: Genis-vell was so adept at manipulating ambient energy through the Nega-Bands he could create and shape protective energy barriers which he had total control over. More than using it for himself he even created protective shielding around others by focusing his powers on them. * Metapathy: In his Photon persona, Genis became able to read, sense, broadcast and receive psychic imprints from across the multiverse and back. This in tune with his Hyper-Cosmic Awareness enabled him to manipulate psychoactive phenomena from the past, present, ever changing future as well as from alternate timelines and realities as a whole. Through which he was also able to give People insight into their own history, such as showing The Punisher his future which in turn had Castle in tears, help King Thor discover the truth about the relationship of the Asgardians and the Ice Giants, making him uncover the lies spread by Odin. Even telepathically learn and incorporate combat skills and fighting techniques from the Terran and a many of Asgards finest warriors into himself. At one point, Genis was bonded physically and mentally to Rick Jones on the molecular level, allowing the two to share a symbiotic relationship and communicate telepathically between themselves. However, they could only exist in separate dimensions, typically the Earth dimension and the Negative Zone (later, the microverse), and would switch places whenever the Earth-bound counterpart struck the Nega-Bands together. Hyper-Cosmic Awareness: Genis manifested a version of his father’s "Cosmic Awareness" somehow activated by his Eternal part. This awareness granted him a sort of omnipresent consciousness that enables him to perceive objects, individuals, and cosmic threats or anything of significance to him anywhere, even if they were cloaked by invisibility or illusion. However, Genis's newfound cosmic awareness initially proved unreliable, sometimes feeding him distorted or illusory information. Despite a series of meditative techniques, his cosmic awareness drove him insane, although he thus exhibited greater use of this power, using it to see possible futures, definite futures, and alternate universes, and to project his cosmic awareness into others so that they can see their past, present, or future. He had also used it to communicate with the dead. While in the House of M reality, Genis' awareness enabled him to see through the refabrication of reality created by the Scarlet Witch. As it revealed to him the distorted nature of that universe, Genis inadvertently collapsed and expanded all of reality for a second accidentally bisecting it, dividing everybody and everything in a range of 500 km into what is, was and could be. Alternate-Self Interaction: As his Cosmic Awareness kicked into overdrive, Genis-Vell eventually became aware of he/himself and his from across the stretch of infinity. Making him essentially omnipresent via his linking with himself across all of space/time, anything they see feel or experience he's made instantly aware of it. This newfound sense of self is what initially drove him insane as his mind was constantly bombarded with the memories and sensory input of his doppelgangers or parachronal iterations on a regular basis. Genis became so adept at this ability that he traveled through time and assimilated his future self and all of his acquired attributes over the years, increasing Genis's already vast powers. Cosmological Force Physiology: When Genis' mental state became unstable, he no longer held himself back in regards to his powers, which increased exponentially, especially when coupled with the Nega-Bands. He began using his powers in ways he hadn't before, such as once after his separation from Jones and taking into all corners of reality by Helmut Zemo. Genis's powers were thrown into overdrive, so much so that he leeched off the atomic energy holding his Nega Bands together. Absorbing them and their powers into himself, as a result, he became a physical manifestation of Photonic energy able to tap into the fullest ebb of his cosmic power and beyond. Nega-Band Assimilation. Genis-Vell like his father, could also drawn power from the Nega-Bands themselves. When he achieved his fullest potential, Genis consumed the Nega Bands making their power and access to other universes his own. * Space-Time Manipulation: Before his transcendence into his final form, Genis found he could manipulate space/time to his will by traversing it freely. Meeting his future self as well as summon past versions of himself and others, bend the fabric of area around himself to get the drop on a galactic coalition fleet of Kree, Shi'ar and Skrull warships and physically view as well as project all of space/time as a detailed mapping scope. Potentially he could also bisect space, dividing everybody and everything over great expanses into what is, was and could be. * Electromagnetic Warping (Latent): The Radioactive Man, had theorized that he could manipulate the photons of which all things are composed, implying he has large scale reality-altering powers. Genis potentially had the power to warp existence on a multiversal scale having once helped destroy and recreate infinity with the help of Entropy. This also made him a potential danger as he was in the process of destroying all of reality in the future. * Trans-dimensional Shunts: Because of his unique pan-dimensional existence due to his presence stretching to the past, present and future of multiple realities at the same time. Genis is able to open portals to different timelines and alternate dimensions on a whim, having warped himself and Robert to multiple universes at once as they fought each other throughout infinity opening various portals that could access various points in space/time and different realities/dimensions. | Abilities = Genis once served in the , although the exact extent of his abilities and skills remain unrevealed. | Strength = Originally, he could lift 15 tons with minimal effort, even being capable of lift 50 tons. Currently, at his normal levels, Genis is capable of lifting over 100 tons, as evidenced by his battle with the Sentry. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Nega-Bands: Gifted onto him by Star Fox as he came of age, Genis was given his father's Nega Bands to better capitalize on the use of his powers. | Transportation = | Weapons = Genis sometimes carries an energy pistol of Kree design. This pistol is powered by the energy his body produces. | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Csodakapitány (Genis-Vell) pt-br:Genis-Vell (Earth-616) Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Titanian/Kree Hybrids Category:Vell Family Category:Eternal Experiment Category:Destiny War Participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Illusionists Category:Time Travelers Category:Telepaths Category:Teleporters Category:Strength Class 100